


Home

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, girl!Sehun - Freeform, girl!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Some of us believe that all of our lives we are looking for home and if we are really lucky, we will find it in someone's loving arms.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunniebunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunniebunch/gifts).



> I sucked at writing a summary, I'm sorry.
> 
> This is my first time writing two pairings in one fic, so I am sorry if it is awkward xP
> 
> This fic is a gift for my dearest friend, Inna :)  
> Happy birthday banana! Well, I tried to write it according to your request but I think this is not what you really wanted? Lol I'm sorry but I still hope you will like it! ^^
> 
> p.s. This is unbeta-ed so I apologized for any mistakes ><

Chanyeol comes home to a dark house. He takes off his shoes and pads towards the living room as quietly as possible. He puts down his bag on the table and he is about to head to the bedroom when Baekhee appears from the kitchen.

 

“Hey, hon.” He smiles and opens his arms for Baekhee.

 

Baekhee looks tired but there’s a small smile playing on her lips. “I missed you.” She wraps her arms around Chanyeol’s waist and buries her face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“I missed you too. Where is Jiwoo?” He asks before placing a soft kiss on Baekhee’s forehead.

 

“She fell asleep a few hours ago. Jongin and Sehee dropped by and played with her this afternoon. They tired her out and immediately fell asleep once they left.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles softly. “Have you eaten?”

 

Baekhee shakes her head before she pulls away and looks up at Chanyeol. “I am waiting for you to get home. It has been a while since we had dinner together.” There’s a pout on Baekhee’s lips and Chanyeol can’t help but to kiss it away.

 

“I am sorry. I will try convincing my boss to give me a few days off next week.”

 

“Hopefully he will allow it. It will be nice if we can go somewhere for a short vacation.” Baekhee looks excited already and he hopes he won’t disappoint her.

 

“Anything you want, baby.”

 

There’s a light blush on Baekhee’s cheeks and he feels proud of himself for being able to make Baekhee blushes even after six years being together.

 

“I am going to heat up the food.” Baekhee smiles at him.

 

“I am going to take a shower.”

 

“Okay, baby.”

  
  
  
  


He wakes up to something wet on his right cheek and he grimaces because he can feel the wet lips on his skin. He opens his eyes with much difficulty before he turns his head to the side. His heart instantly melts into a poodle when he sees the culprit who has been sucking and licking his cheek.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” He coos at his cute daughter.

 

Jiwoo is laying on her stomach and she is smiling at Chanyeol widely. He leans forward to pepper his daughter’s face with kisses and Jiwoo lets out a high-pitched squeal at the attack. She tries to grab Chanyeol’s hair but Chanyeol is moving too fast so she keeps failing.

 

“Stop attacking my precious baby, you giant yoda.” Baekhee appears from the bathroom with a towel on her head.

 

Chanyeol stops what he is doing in favor to look at Baekhee. “Hey, hon. Good morning.”

 

Baekhee giggles before she leans down and gives Chanyeol’s lips a peck. “Morning to you too.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes involuntarily travels down to Baekhee’s chest because she is only wearing a bathroom and because she is leaning down he can see her cleavage really clearly. It has been so long since they had done something intimate and his junior is twitching excitedly in his sweatpants right now.

 

“Stop ogling you pervert.” Baekhee scolds him but there’s a teasing smile on her face.

 

“Go put on some clothes, babe. Jiwoo is here and I don’t want to do something that could taint her for life.” He sighs.

 

“Gross, Chanyeol. Gross.”

 

“It’s your fault.”

 

Baekhee straightens up and huffs. “I didn’t even do anything.”

 

“Being beautiful and sexy at the same time. That’s your fault.” He smirks when he notices the blush on her cheeks.

 

“You need to get ready now if you don’t want to be late for work.” Baekhee tries to change the topic and Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“Why is your mom so cute, Jiwoo-ah?” He picks his daughter up from the bed and hugs her close to his chest. The baby just smiles at him before pressing her wet lips on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Baek, she is kissing me!” He squeals excitedly.

 

“It’s not the first time it happened, baby.” Baekhee looks at him through her make-up table’s mirror.

 

“But it’s still so cute. Baek I think I am going to cry.” He hugs Jiwoo tighter and sniffs loudly.

 

Baekhee rolls her eyes at his antics and proceeds to do her skincare routine. “I swear to God, Chanyeol, if you don’t go shower now I will go there and whip your ass.”

 

“Baby girl, why is mommy so mean? Promise daddy you won’t be like that when you grow up later, okay?” Chanyeol makes Jiwoo stands on his laps and laughs when Jiwoo answers by garbling cutely.

 

“Chanyeol,” there’s a warning tone in Baekhee’s voice and he knows better than anyone else not to take it lightly.

 

“Alright, ma’am. I am going to shower now.” He finally leaves the bed with Jiwoo in his arms before he puts her down in her crib. “Be right back, princess.” He ruffles her hair affectionately before he walks away. He passes by Baekhee on his way to the bathroom and he doesn’t forget to lean down to give her head a kiss. There’s a content smile on her lips and his heart warms at the sight. This is the kind of morning that he always wants to wake up to.

  


“What’s your plan for today?” Chanyeol asks while they are having breakfast together. Jiwoo is sitting on the baby chair next to them and she is playing with the crushed blueberries happily.

 

“Sehee said she wants to bring us shopping today.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. It has been a while since you leave the house.”

 

“Yeah. I hope Jiwoo won’t be fussy though. She always dislikes the crowds.” Baekhee looks at her daughter worriedly.

 

Chanyeol hums in understanding. “But today is a weekday so I think the mall won’t be that crowded.”

 

“That’s what I thought too.”

 

“It’s going to be okay.” He reaches out his hand to hold Baekhee’s hand in his. Baekhee smiles before she links their fingers together.

 

“I love you.”

 

Chanyeol squeezes her hand. “Love you too, baby.”

  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully the mall is not crowded and Jiwoo seems to be in a good mood. She keeps looking around while sitting in her baby stroller and she occasionally points at things that fascinate her.

 

“Since I am here, go buy some clothes. With me here I can help to look after Jiwoo while you are trying the clothes.” Sehee tells her.

 

“Yeah I think I should. Since I gave birth to Jiwoo six months ago I haven’t been able to shop for myself. Welcome to motherhood.” Baekhee fakes a sad sigh.

 

Sehee chuckles beside her. “This is the reason why I don’t want to become a mother.”

 

Baekhee turns her head to the side to look at Sehee. “Sehee, you-”

 

“Baek, you know me. This whole family thing doesn’t suit me.” Sehee cuts her words off.

 

“But you still married Jongin.” Baekhee points out the obvious.

 

“That’s different. Being a parent comes with a lot of responsibilities. I love children, I really do. But to have my own baby, it’s just not for me.”

 

Baekhee pats Sehee’s shoulder gently. “Give yourself some time, Sehee. Maybe one day you will be ready to have your own little family.”

 

Sehee smiles tightly. “The chance is small but yeah, maybe.”

  
  
  


“Have Jongin ever talked to you about family?”

 

Chanyeol looks up from his laptop and sends Baekhee a confused look. “Why did you ask that?”

 

Baekhee lets out a sigh before she sits next to Chanyeol on the couch. “You know how Sehee keep saying that she doesn’t want to have a child. I am just curious, does Jongin think the same way?”

 

Chanyeol purses his lips and he looks thoughtful before he replies Baekhee. “He did tell me once, when he was drunk. I don’t think he remembers though. He said he actually really wants to have a child with Sehee but at the same time he doesn’t want to force her.”

 

“That’s bad. I wonder if they have discussed about this matter before their marriage.”

 

“They probably had. It’s not a small matter. I think Jongin understands how Sehee is feeling, and also because he loves her so much, that’s why he doesn’t really mind.”

 

Baekhee rests her head on top of Chanyeol’s shoulder and closes her eyes when she feels Chanyeol’s fingers threading through her hair softly. “I wish I could change Sehee’s mind. Having a kid is a great joy.”

 

“Do you know why she doesn’t want to have a child?” Chanyeol asks in curiosity.

 

“Well, she said she is not ready for the responsibilities.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Chanyeol presses a kiss on Baekhee’s forehead before he says, “Let them figure this out themselves. I believe they know what’s best for them.”

 

Baekhee tilts her chin up and smiles at Chanyeol. “I know.” She puckers her lips out a little bit and Chanyeol takes the hint immediately. He leans down and captures Baekhee’s lips for a chaste kiss.

 

“Are you almost done?” Baekhee asks after they pull away.

 

“I can continue this tomorrow. Let’s sleep for now.” Chanyeol turns off his laptop and puts it down on the table. Somehow Baekhee has climbed onto his laps so he stands up from the couch with Baekhee clinging onto him like a koala.

 

“You are a mother but still act like a baby.” He says fondly while adjusting Baekhee in his arms to make sure she won’t slip off.

 

“Who says that I can’t be a baby even though I have a baby?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “No one says you can’t, hon.” He walks slowly and smiles when he feels Baekhee’s lips nipping on the skin of his neck lightly.

 

“I will forever be your baby, whether you like it or not.” Baekhee says.

 

“My baby.” He agrees easily. Once he reaches their bedroom, he slowly lays Baekhee down on the bed. “I am going to brush my teeth.”

 

“Do it fast. I am sleepy.” Baekhee half-orders-half-whines and Chanyeol pinches her cheek out of adoration.

 

“I will be back before you know it.”

 

When he comes out from the bathroom, Baekhee is already under the cover and she blinks sleepily at him.

 

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?” Baekhee’s voice is thick with sleep and there’s a pout on her face.

 

“I can if you let me.”

 

“Chanyeolliee~” Baekhee whines and Chanyeol chuckles as he makes his way over to his wife.

 

“You are babier than Jiwoo.”

 

“Is babier even a word?” Baekhee huffs.

 

“Well, I don’t care.” Chanyeol slips under the cover and pulls Baekhee into his chest.

 

Baekhee snuggles closer and sighs contentedly when she feels Chanyeol’s arms tightening around her.

 

“Good night, Yeol.” Baekhee mumbles sleepily.

 

“Good night, baby.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Chanyeol smiles. “Love you too.”

  
  
  
  


Sehee enters the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn in her arms. Jongin is sprawled on the couch and he looks like he can fall asleep anytime soon.

 

“Move your legs.” Sehee kicks Jongin’s legs lightly. Jongin looks at her and there’s a playful glint in his eyes that Sehee knows so well.

 

“No can do.” Jongin singsongs.

 

“Kim Jongin, I am too tired for this.” Sehee grumbles.

 

“The floor is calling for you.” Jongin smirks.

 

“So you want me, your beautiful and amazing wife, to sit on the floor in this cold night?”

 

“Yes.” No hesitation at all.

 

Sehee curses under her breath. “If I was not feeling tired I would have kicked your flat ass.”

 

“I have a flat ass so your ass can shine, babe.”

 

“Don’t babe me.” Sehee glares at him before she puts the bowl down on the table. She pushes the table a little bit to make a space for her but then she feels Jongin’s warm hand on her hip. “What?” Sehee asks, annoyed. Jongin is always so playful but tonight she is not in the mood to indulge him.

 

“Are you really going to sit on the floor? Can’t you tell I was just joking?” Jongin lifts his eyebrows at her.

 

She doesn’t reply and she lets Jongin pulls her down until she is lying on top of him. She buries her face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and exhales a sigh.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jongin’s voice is laced with worry and he runs his fingers through Sehee’s soft hair gently.

 

“A client came today. He wanted to hire a lawyer to resolve a dispute with his business partner. Junmyeon recommended me to him but he rejected me because he said I am a woman and I won’t be able to help him win the case.” Sehee closes her eyes and snuggles closer into Jongin. As a female lawyer, she is used to being looked down by people, but no matter how many times it has happened, it still hurts. Why can’t people see man and woman as equal?

 

“Just ignore them, bub. A person like him is just stupid and ignorant. Don’t let them bring you down. You are Oh Sehee, the best lawyer in Seoul who graduated on top of the class from Seoul University. You are amazing, baby.” Jongin kisses her temple comfortingly.

 

“I couldn’t help it. Even after so many years, it still affects me.”

 

“You are a strong and smart woman, Sehee, and I am so proud at how far you have come. It’s their loss for not being able to see the potentials that you have. So don’t feel bad for yourself, do you understand?”

 

Sehee smiles at Jongin’s words and hugs him tighter. “As long as I am the best lawyer in your eyes then it will be fine, right?”

 

“Of course. You are the best and I will forever be your fan,” Jongin sighs, “I am sorry I couldn’t stop those people from saying bad things about you. I hope I can do something to protect you from jerks like them. People like them keep hurting you and it hurts me too to see you sad.”

 

Sehee lifts her head from Jongin’s neck to stare at him. She cups his face in her hand and caresses his cheek gently with her thumb. “Just by staying by my side and supporting me, you have done more than enough for me. Because I know you will be there whenever I need you, I have the strength to keep going, to never give up on my dream. You have done so much for me and I am sorry I c-”

 

“Shush,” Jongin presses his index finger on her lips to shut her up, “you have done so much for me too. More than you could imagine, bub. I love you so much.”

 

She smiles and leans down to kiss Jongin’s lips. “I love you too.”

 

“Do you still want to watch the movie?” Jongin asks.

 

Sehee studies Jongin’s face carefully. His eyes are droopy and he looks tired. He has been really busy in the dance studio these past few days, preparing a new choreography for a boy group’s comeback next month. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “I want to spend more time with you. So, let’s watch a movie, please?”

 

Sehee chuckles. “You don’t need to beg me, Kim Jongin.”

 

“It’s because you usually denied my requests.” Jongin teases.

 

Sehee fakes an offended gasp. “I never did that. I am always so nice towards you and this is how you repay me?”

 

Jongin’s laugh is a music to her ears and it makes her feel a whole lot better than before. “I can repay you in another way, if you want to.” Jongin wriggles his eyebrows seductively.

 

Sehee rolls her eyes before she rolls off Jongin’s body and stands up. “What movie do you want to watch?” She changes the topic. Jongin is pouting at him and she laughs. “After the movie, okay?”

 

Jongin’s eyes light up and he immediately sits up straight on the couch. “Do we have a short documentary movie?”

 

She laughs harder and shrieks when Jongin suddenly wraps his arms around her waist from the back. “Why don’t we make our own movie instead?” Jongin whisper into her ear.

 

“Oh god, you are unbelievable.”

 

“It has been so long.” Jongin is no doubt pouting again even though she can’t see his face.

 

She manages to break free from Jongin’s grip and she turns around to smirk at him. “I am going to take a bath first,” she starts walking towards their bedroom, “you are free to join me if you want to.”

 

Jongin is right beside her in a second and she blinks her eyes at him. “Never seen you moved that fast before.”

 

“I can teleport, don’t you know that?” Jongin shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, right.” She snorts sarcastically. “Can you fill in the bathtub? I am going to remove my makeup first.”

 

“Of course.” Jongin smacks her butt and he quickly rushes into the bathroom before Sehee has the chance to hit him back. Sehee just shakes her head fondly at her childish husband.

 

Jongin is already in the tub by the time Sehee enters the bathroom. He is playing with the bubble and Sehee almost coos at how cute Jongin looks right now but she stops herself and sends Jongin a wide grin instead. She removes her silk robe and wills herself not to blush as she can feel Jongin’s eyes raking her naked body hungrily. After hanging the robe on the hanger, she steps into the bathtub carefully. Their bathtub is big enough for two people and she settles on the space next to her husband.

 

She lets out a content sigh when her body is engulfed with the warm water. She closes her eyes before she lets her head falls onto Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Feeling better?” Jongin’s lips are pressed onto the crown of her head.

 

“Hmm, yeah. This is nice.” Sehee relaxes her body and throws an arm around Jongin’s torso to snuggle closer.

 

They stay like that for a while and Sehee almost falls asleep when she feels Jongin’s chin nudging her head gently. She opens her eyes and looks at him sleepily. Before she can ask Jongin what’s wrong, Jongin has captured her lips for a kiss. She hums into the kiss and wraps her arm around Jongin’s neck to pull him closer.

 

Jongin keeps on sucking on her lower lip and she can’t help but to smile at the action. Jongin has this weird obsession with her lower lip and it’s endearing to say the least.

 

She sticks out her tongue to trace on Jongin’s lips and not surprise at all when Jongin starts sucking on her tongue too. Their kiss turns hot in a matter of second and their tongues are dancing aggressively against each other.

 

A moan escapes from her lip when she feels a finger teasing her clit. Her nails dig into the skin of Jongin’s shoulder when Jongin inserts a finger into her without warning. “Fuck,” she curses into Jongin’s mouth and she swears she can feel Jongin’s smirk against her lips.

 

Her free hand travels down Jongin’s chiseled abs and wastes no time in wrapping her slender fingers around Jongin’s half-hard cock. Jongin hisses into her mouth and it’s her turn to smirk. Jongin pulls away to stare at her with dark eyes and swollen lips. “Come here,” he says in low voice before he pulls Sehee to sit on his laps.

 

Sehee loses her grip on Jongin’s shaft at the sudden movement and she opts to wrap both of her arms around Jongin’s shoulders instead for balance. The bubble makes their skins slippery and she doesn’t want to slip off Jongin’s laps.

 

Jongin adds a second finger and she moves her hips in circle, letting out a soft sigh at the pleasure that is slowly building up within her. Jongin leans forward and latches his lips on Sehee’s left nipple, twirling it with his tongue which sends shiver all over Sehee’s body. His free hand is now fondling Sehee’s right breast and Sehee lets out a high-pitched whine.

 

Jongin is good at multi-tasking, Sehee has learned since they first had sex almost four years ago. Even with his mouth and left hand busy with her breasts, his right hand doesn’t stop thrusting into her.

 

“Jongin,” she whimpers and Jongin adds the third finger.

 

“Yes, baby?” He looks at her with hooded eyes and she groans because he looks so damn hot. She presses her lips on Jongin’s insistently and she moans when Jongin hits her sweet spot.

 

Using her knees as the leverage, she lifts herself up and Jongin’s fingers slip out her throbbing member smoothly. With one hand on Jongin’s shoulder and another hand holding Jongin’s cock, she sinks down until Jongin is fully sheathed inside her.

 

Jongin bites his lower lip and his breathing becomes heavier. Sehee moans quietly as she tries to get used to the size by circling her hips slowly. When she is ready, she starts bouncing on Jongin’s laps but stops when Jongin holds her hips tightly.

 

“Why?” She asks breathlessly.

 

“We forgot the condom.” Jongin’s eyes are wide in fear. She chuckles lowly before she pecks Jongin’s lips.

 

“I am taking the pill, so it’s gonna be fine.”

 

Jongin sighs in relief before a smile is spreading on his handsome face. “I thought I fucked up.”

 

Sehee’s gaze softens as she stares deeply into Jongin’s dark orbs. “Jongin,” she starts moving her hips again, “you know I won’t blame you if something happens right?”

 

Jongin lets out a choked moan when Sehee clenches around him purposely. “But I will blame myself.”

 

“But why?”

 

Jongin looks at her without stopping his thrusts into her. “Because you have told me how you are not ready to have a kid, and I know the reason why. I don’t want to make you feel like you are forced to become a parent just because of a small mistake.”

 

Something stabs painfully at her heart. She feels so bad for making Jongin feels like this because of her own selfishness. Before they got married, they have talked about this. Sehee had told him the reason why she doesn’t want to have a kid. Jongin had listened to her, comforted her, and told her that even though he would loved to have his own little family with her, he understood her and he wouldn’t force her. _“I am just happy you agreed to marry me. I am just happy you love me back, that’s all that matters.”_ Jongin had said at that time.

 

But Sehee knows, deep inside Jongin still yearns for a child. Whenever they visited Baekhee’s house, Jongin always looked at Jiwoo fondly and he took a really good care of her. As much as Sehee wants to make Jongin happy like how he makes her happy, it’s not an easy thing for her to do.

 

“Jongin I-” Her words are cut off by a moan that comes out from her mouth at a particular hard thrust from Jongin.

 

“I don’t want to hear you apologizing. How many times have I told you that it’s not your mistake and I am content with whatever we have right now?” Jongin says in a soft voice.

 

Sehee presses her forehead on Jongin’s shoulder and moans when Jongin hits her sweet spot again. “I want to make you happy,” she confesses.

 

“I know, but you already make me happy. You know that.” Jongin runs his palm through her spine and Sehee bites back a sob.

 

She chooses not to reply and focuses on the way Jongin’s dick slides in and out of her. She has long stopped riding Jongin because her legs grew tired and Jongin doesn’t seem to mind. The water around them is splashing wildly and there is no doubt that the floor is wet by now.

 

“Hon, I am close.” Sehee bites the skin on Jongin’s shoulder to muffle her scream.

 

“Me too. Come, baby.” Jongin’s thumb presses onto her clit and that’s all it takes before Sehee hits her orgasms. Her body is shaking violently and Jongin holds her tightly, whispering sweet and loving words into her ear.

 

Jongin is still thrusting into her, chasing his own orgasm and with two more hard thrusts, his hips stutters and he comes inside Sehee.

 

Sehee goes limp on top of him and both of them just sit there, trying to regain their breath. Jongin presses his lips on Sehee’s temple and Sehee relaxes in his arms.

 

“Jongin?” Sehee breaks the comfortable silence.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I can’t promise you when, but I will try, and maybe one day I will be ready to build a family with you.”

 

She can feel Jongin’s smile against her skin and it lifts off the weight in her heart a little bit. “Take your time, baby. I will always be here whenever you are ready,” Jongin squeezes her waist gently, “Thank you, for willing to try. I really appreciate that.”

 

Sehee smiles. “It’s because I love you.”

 

“I know, and I love you too.” Jongin nudges her cheek until she turns her head to the side and kisses Jongin deeply. “I love you so much.” Jongin mutters into the kiss and Sehee replies by pushing her tongue into Jongin’s eager mouth, kissing him passionately.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Two weeks?” Baekhee shrieks loudly. “Really??”

 

Chanyeol laughs at his hysterical wife. “Really. I am not lying.”

 

“Holy shit! I take back my words when I said your boss is the worst boss in the world. He is the best boss ever!” Baekhee screams happily before she hugs Chanyeol tightly.

 

“My project went really well so he thought that it is only right if I get a well-deserved break.”

 

“Okay, so we need to start planning what we gonna do for two weeks. Wait let me get my planner.” Baekhee is about to get off the couch when Chanyeol grabs her wrist and pulls her down again. “What?”

 

There’s a knowing smile on Chanyeol’s face and Baekhee looks at him curiously. “What is it?” Baekhee asks again.

 

“I have planned everything so you don’t need to worry.” Chanyeol looks so proud of himself but Baekhee is still skeptical because he knows Chanyeol so well and her husband isn’t the type to be organized.

 

“Tell me about it.” She sits facing Chanyeol with her legs crossed in front of her and eyes trained on Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smiles excitedly and somehow it makes Baekhee feels even more nervous.

 

“So, for the first week, it’s family week. We are going to bring Jiwoo to the mall, kids cafe, park, sea world, and the zoo,” Chanyeol starts enthusiastically, “and then on the second week, we are going for our second honeymoon, just the two of us.”

 

Baekhee gapes as she lets Chanyeol’s words sink in. It’s not the family week that concerns her because she is also excited about bringing Jiwoo out and spending time together, the three of them, but about the honeymoon…”Yeollie, we have Jiwoo.”

 

“Of course we have Jiwoo what are you talking about?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“No, what I meant is, do you want us to leave Jiwoo alone while we are going on our honeymoon?” Baekhee looks at him as if he is crazy. Baekhee’s parents are in the US and Chanyeol’s parents are too old to look after a baby. Babysitter is out of question because there is no way she is going to trust a stranger to look after her precious daughter for a week.

 

“I know what is bothering you right now, and you don’t need to worry, baby. I have settled that too.” Chanyeol smirks.

 

“Chanyeol, this is a serious matter, I am not going to leave Jiwoo under a stranger’s care.” Baekhee crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at Chanyeol.

 

“Baek baby, I am her dad, I won’t do that too!” Chanyeol quickly defends himself.

 

“Then what’s your plan?” She lifts her eyebrows challengingly at him.

 

“Jongin and Sehee.” Chanyeol grins.

 

“What?”

 

“I have talked to them and asked them if they can help to look after Jiwoo while we are gone and they agreed immediately. They are our friends who are like a family already. Don’t you trust them?”

 

“Of course I trust them! I am just surprised, that’s all.” Baekhee replies. “But are they really okay with it? Taking care of a baby is not an easy feat. I feel bad for troubling them.”

 

“You know how much both of them love Jiwoo. I didn’t force them and they were the one who offered to help actually. So I think they are fine with it.”

 

Baekhee purses her lips. “Well, I mean if they are willing to help then it’s great. But wait, where are we going?”

 

“Japan.” Chanyeol replies with a smile.

 

Baekhee laughs. “So romantic, I love it.” Japan is where they met for the first time. Baekhee was with Sehee at that time and they were waiting for a cab outside their hotel when Chanyeol accidentally bumped into Baekhee from the back, causing Baekhee to drop her phone onto the hard floor. It shattered into pieces and Baekhee could only stare at her phone dumbly. Feeling guilty, Chanyeol had apologized and offered to buy Baekhee a new phone. Even though Baekhee had declined at first, Chanyeol was persistent, so the next day both of them went to the nearest mall to purchase her new phone. That led to a dinner which Sehee liked to call ‘their official first date’, and the rest is history.

 

“Just relax and trust me.” Chanyeol holds her hand and kisses it softly.

 

“Don’t disappoint me, I have high expectations.” Baekhee teases playfully.

 

“I won’t.” Chanyeol says confidently.

  
  
  
  
  


They are getting ready to go out today but it’s not an easy task when you have a 6-months-old baby who refuses to wear diaper and keeps on screaming.

 

“Baek, she is eating my hair, help!”

 

Baekhee rolls her eyes at Chanyeol’s dramatic scream but still puts her foundation brush down and walks toward the living room. The sight that greets him is comical to say the least and she fails to hold back her laughter. Jiwoo is lying on her back on the baby mat with her fingers gripping Chanyeol’s hair tightly and she is munching on it like it’s the best food in the world. Chanyeol is bent in half and he seems to have accepted his fate because he just lay there with a blank face.

 

“Wait, I need to take a picture of this.” She laughs as she goes back into the bedroom to retrieve her phone.

 

“I hate you.” Chanyeol pouts and Baekhee chooses that time to presses the camera button.

 

“Oh my god, this is perfect.” She cackles while staring at the picture she just took. A pouting Chanyeol and a hungry Jiwoo who is busy eating Chanyeol’s hair. This is gold.

 

“Are you going to help me now? I can’t feel my waist anymore.” Chanyeol sighs.

 

Baekhee puts her phone down on the table before she kneels on the space next to both of her most favourite people in the world. “Baby girl, what are you doing to daddy’s hair?” Baekhee chuckles when her daughter stop munching and stares at her with her beautiful round eyes that she got from Chanyeol.

 

“Dadajala a brrr~” Jiwoo blabbers and Baekhee laughs. Jiwoo’s face is covered in spit and so does Chanyeol’s hair. She can’t even bring herself to grimace at the mess because it’s just too cute for words.

 

“Come here, you little monster.” Baekhee pries Jiwoo’s fingers off Chanyeol’s hair. Once Jiwoo lets go of his hair, Chanyeol immediately sits up and groans when pain shoots up his spine.

 

Baekhee shoots him a concerned look. “Are you okay?” She asks, feeling slightly guilty for making Chanyeol stays in that position for too long.

 

“Yeah, I will just take a quick shower.” He sends Baekhee a small smile before he stands up and heads toward the bathroom.

 

“You are being a bad baby girl today,” Baekhee returns her attention to her daughter, “you hurt daddy’s waist and you don’t want to change, what’s wrong with you?” She tickles Jiwoo’s bare stomach, causing the baby to squeal and laugh.

 

“We are going to the zoo today, aren’t you excited?” She grabs the clean diaper and tries to distract Jiwoo by keep talking to her. “You might be too young to know all the animals, but mommy and daddy think that you will like it there. Don’t you think so?” Jiwoo has stopped moving and looks at her with a serious face instead. She can’t help but to coos at her daughter’s cuteness.

 

“Mommy can’t wait to see your stunned face when you look at all the animals. Your eyes are going to get so big and you will look so cute.” She finally manages to put the diaper on Jiwoo and she smiles down at her daughter. “You are going to be a good girl later, right?”

 

Jiwoo smiles and claps her hands excitedly. “Mommy will take that as a yes.” She laughs.

 

Unknown to her, Chanyeol has been standing behind her all this time while recording the scene in front of him with a fond smile on his face. He really loves the way Baekhee stares at their daughter, so full of love and adoration, and it warms his heart like no one else could.

 

His heart bursts with so much love when Baekhee picks Jiwoo up from the floor to hug the baby closer to her chest. Jiwoo rests her cheek on Baekhee’s shoulder while Baekhee sings her a lullaby in a soft voice. They are his family, his home, and he feels so lucky to have both of them in his life.

 

After shoving his phone into his pocket, he walks toward them and kneels down behind Baekhee before wrapping his arms around Baekhee’s waist. He places a kiss on Jiwoo’s head before giving Baekhee’s cheek a chaste kiss.

 

“Are you ready to go?” He whispers because Jiwoo has fallen asleep on Baekhee’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I think we are good to go.” Baekhee rocks Jiwoo gently in her arms.

 

Chanyeol helps Baekhee to stand up before he picks up Jiwoo’s diaper bag and the car key.

 

“Can you bring my handbag please?” Baekee points at her bag with her chin.

 

“Of course. You can go to the car first, I am going to check if there’s anything we forgot to bring.” He tells her.

 

“Okay.”

 

After looking around and making sure that they have got everything, he exits the house and locks the door before he heads toward the car. Baekhee is already inside and Jiwoo is sleeping peacefully on the babyseat at the back.

 

He gets into the car and steals a kiss from Baekhee before he starts the engine. It’s going to take about one hour to reach the zoo and he can only pray to God hoping that there’s no jam today.

 

“Sehee asked us to send her lots of pictures of Jiwoo. Pfft, I am going to mess with her and send her pictures of us instead.” Baekhee chuckles while reading the text Sehee had sent her.

 

“We can definitely do that. Pictures of us kissing will be better.” Chanyeol winks at her.

 

“This is why you are my husband.” Baekhee sends him a knowing smile and he laughs as quietly as possible because he doesn’t want to wake his princess up.

 

He stops at the traffic light and looks at Baekhee. “Do you want to take one now?”

 

Baekhee laughs before she pulls Chanyeol by his neck and plants her lips on top of his firmly. Chanyeol can hear the sound of the camera goes off and he smiles into the kiss before he tilts his head to deepen it. They do not go further because they are in the middle of the road and they need to be _civilized._

 

Baekhee looks at the picture and hums happily. “She gonna hate me so much for this.” Baekhee’s laughter is mischievous and Chanyeol joins her.

 

Baekhee sends the picture to Sehee and then they spend the ride in a comfortable silence. Chanyeol links his fingers with Baekhee before bringing it up to his lips and kisses it repeatedly. Baekhee giggles happily and this moment is perfect. It’s always perfect whenever they are together.

  
  
  
  
  


“Why is your face like that?” Jongin lifts his eyebrows when he walks pass her in the living room.

 

“Baek just sent me a picture of her kissing Chanyeol,” Sehee grimaces, “gross.”

 

Jongin laughs from the kitchen and Sehee quickly deletes the picture from her phone.

 

“Do you want to take revenge?” Jongin proposes.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Sehee asks curiously. Knowing Jongin, it won’t be something normal.

 

Jongin emerges from the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. “A picture of you blowing me.”

 

Jongin almost drops the cups onto the floor when a pillow hits his face. He laughs maniacally at Sehee’s scowl.

 

“What? You look hot when you have my dick in your mouth. Baekhee should feel honoured she gets to see it.”

 

“I swear to god if you don’t stop I won’t blow you for the whole month. I am serious.” Sehee threatens and Jongin gulps.

 

“But we can still have sex right? Then it’s fine.” Jongin shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“Don’t try me, Kim Jongin.”

 

“Geez I was just kidding why are you so mean.” Jongin pouts which Sehee ignores, as usual.

 

Sehee takes the cup from him before patting the space next to her, silently asking Jongin to sit down, so he does.

 

“Jiwoo is going to stay with us next week.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We need to prepare.”

 

“Chanyeol said he gonna prepare everything so we don’t need to worry.” Jongin tells her.

 

“Yeah, but I still feel we need to prepare something,” Sehee hums thoughtfully, “maybe we should buy diapers and milk.”

 

“Baby, Chanyeol and Baekhee are going to prepare all that stuffs.” Jongin says fondly. It’s cute to see how worried Sehee is about this whole ordeal.

 

There’s a small pout on Sehee’s face and Jongin leans forward to kiss it away. Sehee stares at him and he tilts his head. “What is it?”

 

“Do you think we will do well? I don’t want to mess it up. Chanyeol and Baekhee trust us and I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

Jongin smiles before he pulls Sehee closer by her shoulder until Sehee is flushed against his side, head nestled comfortably on his shoulder.

 

“We are going to be fine. I have had experience looking after my nieces and you are naturally good with kids. Jiwoo likes us so you don’t need to worry.” Jongin tries to comfort his wife.

 

“What if she falls sick? Or hurts herself when she is under our care? What if-”

 

Jongin silences her with a kiss and when Sehee makes a move to pull away, he locks Sehee in place with a hand on her nape, kissing her deeper until Sehee goes pliant next to him.

 

“You need to stop worrying,” he murmurs onto the corner of Sehee’s lips before kissing her again, “everything is going to be fine. Trust me.” He pulls away to look at Sehee in the eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.” Sehee says.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I trust you.”

 

Jongin smiles before kissing Sehee’s lips once again. “Good, now let’s continue the movie while enjoying my amazing hot chocolate.”

 

Sehee hits his arm playfully before snuggling closer to him, half of her body is practically on top of him, but he doesn’t mind because he loves cuddling as much as Sehee does and also because Sehee is his home, his whole world, and having her close is always nice.

 

They watch the movie in silence, occasionally sharing sweet kisses and each time the kiss will last longer because Jongin is addicted with the taste of chocolate combined with the taste which is just _Sehee_. He just can’t get enough of it.

 

Surprisingly, they manage to finish the movie though if you ask Jongin what’s the movie about he won’t be able to answer because he was too busy kissing and staring at Sehee.

 

“You kept distracting me throughout the movie I couldn’t concentrate at all.” Sehee pouts at him with her swollen lips all thanks to Jongin.

 

“I couldn’t help it.” Jongin smiles sheepishly.

 

“We are going to rewatch this next week.” Sehee puffs out her cheeks cutely and Jongin doesn’t know how is it possible for him to fall even more in love with this woman he calls wife. “Jongin, you are thinking too loud.” Sehee points out. Her cheeks are pink and Jongin laughs.

 

“Well, it’s the truth.”

 

Sehee lets out a grunt before she buries her face on Jongin’s chest, finger playing with the hem of his hoodie.

 

“I am feeling the same way, if you are curious.” Sehee’s voice comes out muffled but Jongin hears it loud and clear.

 

“I know.” His smile is probably too wide because his cheeks are hurting but he doesn’t care, not when he has the love of his life in his arms.

  
  
  


Baekhee looks at their sleeping daughter and caresses Jiwoo’s hair as gently as possible, not wanting to wake her up from her nap. Her heart feels heavy and she can feel the tears have started pooling in her eyes. It’s silly, she knows. But this is going to be the first time since she gave birth to Jiwoo six months ago where she is going to be separated from her baby for a week.

 

It doesn’t mean she is not happy about the second honeymoon, but it’s just so hard because she is going to miss Jiwoo so much.

 

Chanyeol rubs her back soothingly, understanding how she is feeling because he feels the same too. But probably not as intense as Baekhee because this won’t be his first experience being separated from Jiwoo. He has gone on several business trips ever since Jiwoo was born so he already had experiences on how to deal with it when he missed Jiwoo.

 

Baekhee sniffles and Chanyeol pulls her into a hug. He suddenly feels bad and he is also worried Baekhee won’t be able to enjoy the vacation because she will miss Jiwoo too much.

 

“Uhm, should we postpone it to another time when Jiwoo is a bit bigger?” He asks carefully.

 

Baekhee shakes her head and hugs Chanyeol tighter. “I want to go. You have planned everything.”

 

“But I don’t want you to feel sad about leaving Jiwoo behind.”

 

“I will be okay. This is just going to last for a while.” Baekhee looks up at him with wet eyes but there’s a sincere smile on her face.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Besides, Jiwoo is under a good care, so I am not that worried.” Baekhee pecks his chin before nuzzling her face on his shoulder again.

 

“Don’t worry, Baek. We are going to take a good care of her,” Sehee and Jongin have appeared in the room, “and I am going to send you pictures of her every hour. I promise.” Sehee smiles.

 

Baekhee chuckles. “You better.”

 

“We need to leave now if we don’t want to miss our flights.” Chanyeol announces.

 

“Okay.” Baekhee turns to Jiwoo again before she leans down to kiss Jiwoo’s forehead. “See you next week, baby. Mommy gonna miss you so much. Be a good girl, okay? I love you.”

 

Jiwoo stirs in her sleep but doesn’t wake up. Chanyeol looks at her fondly before he also leans down to kiss her chubby cheek. “See you, my baby girl. Daddy loves you too.”

 

“Thank you so much for doing this.” Baekhee pulls Sehee into a tight hug.

 

“I am glad I could help. You deserve a break. Hope you will have fun there.”

 

“I will.” Baekhee pulls away and pats Sehee’s cheek softly.

 

“We will take care of Jiwoo, don’t worry too much and enjoy your holiday.” Jongin chimes in.

 

“I know I can always count on you.” Chanyeol gives Jongin a bro-hug which Jongin returns gladly.

 

Chanyeol moves to stand next to Baekhee before he holds her hand in his. “We will leave now.”

 

“See you guys. Have fun!” Sehee exclaims while waving excitedly. Jongin has an arm around her waist and grins.

 

“Jiwoo is too young to be a sister, so use protection okay?” Jongin teases and laughs when Baekhee’s face turns red while Chanyeol glares at him playfully.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Chanyeol retorts.

 

“Okay, guys. You need to leave now if you don’t want to be late.” Sehee reminds them.

 

“Right. Let’s go,” Chanyeol tugs at Baekhee’s hand and heads toward the cab that has been waiting for them, “bye guys!”

 

“Bye,” Jongin and Sehee say simultaneously. They stand there and watch the car drives away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god, Chanyeol.” Baekhee’s jaw drops in awe as she takes in the [hotel](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/06/83/d6/3b/japanese-suite.jpg) room they are staying in.

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol looks at her expectantly.

 

“Are you kidding me? This is amazing. It’s so beautiful.” A smile blossoms on Baekhee’s face as she turns around to face Chanyeol. “You are amazing.” She adds and Chanyeol chuckles in relief.

 

“I am glad you like it.”

 

Baekhee sits down on the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and watches her husband who is arranging their suitcases so it won’t block the hallway.

 

“Honey.” She calls and Chanyeol lifts his head to look at her.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Come here.” She motions for Chanyeol to come closer to her.

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol stands in between her legs and cups her face in his big hands.

 

She wraps her arms around Chanyeol’s hips to pull him closer before she buries her face on Chanyeol’s stomach. “Nothing. I just want to be close to you.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles while running his fingers through Baekhee’s soft brown hair. “You are so soft today.”

 

“I missed the feeling of being with you, just the two of us. I love Jiwoo, I really do, and I am so happy she came into our life, but you know what I mean. It’s just, ugh I don’t know how to explain it.” Baekhee huffs in annoyance.

 

“It’s okay, baby. I got it. I am feeling the same too. You have me for the rest of the week, you can do whatever you want to me.” Chanyeol says playfully.

 

Baekhee looks up at him and oh, there’s a familiar glint in Baekhee’s eyes that he has missed so much.

 

“Everything I want?” Baekhee asks in a soft voice. She bats her eyelashes and Chanyeol is a goner.

 

“I will do whatever you want me to do.” He lowers his voice and smirks when Baekhee visibly shivers.

 

Locking her gaze at Chanyeol, Baekhee wordlessly reaches for Chanyeol’s belt and unbuckle it easily. Her slender fingers undo the button of his pants before she pulls the zipper down in an agonizingly slow pace. Chanyeol watches her with dark eyes. They haven’t even started yet but Chanyeol is already half-hard. It has been too long. Because Jiwoo sleeps with them in the same room, they can’t really do much. The last time they had proper sex was almost two weeks ago when Sehee and Jongin took Jiwoo with them for the whole afternoon.

 

Baekhee finally pushes his pants down and leave it around his knees. She licks her lips before she palms the outline of Chanyeol’s dick through the boxer and smirks to herself when she hears a sharp-intake of breath from above her.

 

“When was the last time I blow you?” She asks, hooking her fingers on the waistband.

 

“Can’t remember.” Chanyeol’s voice comes out gruff.

 

“We used to do this everyday.” She muses before she finally removes the offending material, freeing Chanyeol’s half-hard cock. Her mouth waters at the sight. She has missed doing this so much.

 

“Being a parent came with a lot of sacrifices huh?” Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“But no regrets.”

 

“No regrets.” He confirms. He sighs when Baekhee wraps her fingers around his member, pumping it slowly, steadily.

 

Baekhee pokes her tongue out and laps at the head experimentally, tasting the precum and hums in satisfaction. The familiar taste sits comfortably on her tongue and she is craving for more.

 

Without warning, Baekhee sinks down on Chanyeol’s length, lips wrap beautifully around the hardening cock. Chanyeol throws his head back, trying his best not to thrust his hips into the warm cavern. It has been a while and he doesn’t want to hurt Baekhee.

 

Baekhee hums around Chanyeol while bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm. Chanyeol is big and her mouth can’t take in everything so she makes it up by wrapping her fingers around the base and squeezing it from time to time. Her free hand comes up to play with Chanyeol’s balls and she feels pride swelling in her heart when Chanyeol lets out a loud moan.

 

Chanyeol grips Baekhee’s hair tightly but not enough to hurt. Slowly, he starts to thrust his hips, looking for any sign of discomfort from Baekhee, but there’s none. Baekhee looks up at him and she relaxes her throat. She taps the back of his thigh twice and he knows what that means.

 

He holds Baekhee’s head in place as he starts to fasten his thrust, still being careful because even though Baekhee has given him the permission to fuck her face, he still doesn’t want to be too rough. He groans when the tightness of Baekhee’s throat envelopes him.

 

Baekhee’s eyes get teary and her jaw starts to hurt, but she likes the pain. She likes the feeling of Chanyeol’s huge cock in her mouth, sliding into her throat. Years of practice has trained her gag reflex, thankfully.

 

Chanyeol pulls out when he is close to his climax. Baekhee looks at him, confused. “I want to come when I am inside you.” He says and Baekhee smiles.

 

She takes off her shirt and skirt in record time, leaving her only in her lacy red bra and panties. She crawls on the bed, purposely swaying her hips because she knows Chanyeol is watching, before she lies down in the middle of the bed, giving Chanyeol a seductive look.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” She spreads her legs, an invitation that Chanyeol gladly takes. With his cock hanging heavily in between his thighs, he climbs onto the bed after getting rid of his clothes and kneels in between Baekhee’s legs, kissing her passionately.

 

He snakes his hands behind Baekhee to unhook her bra and throws it onto the floor. Baekhee whimpers when he takes her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging at it lightly. His hand travels down to Baekhee’s member, pleased to find out that Baekhee is already wet. He sneaks his finger into the panties, fingers immediately finding her clit.

 

Baekhee lets out a harsh breath when he rubs at her clit repeatedly, causing her back to arch off the bed.

 

“Just get in me already.” Baekhee whines.

 

He chuckles around Baekhee’s right breast but does as he is told because he is also getting impatient. He takes off Baekhee’s panties and spread her legs wider. He aligns his hard cock in her entrance and looks at her. At Baekhee’s nod, he pushes all the way in until his hips are flushed against Baekhee’s.

 

Baekhee’s mouth fall opens in a silent scream. The stretch stings because it’s been a while, but it’s a delicious kind of pain. Chanyeol feels so nice inside her and she hopes they can stay like that forever.

 

Chanyeol leans down to press kisses on Baekhee’s face while trying not to explode right then and there because the heat around him feels so amazing.

 

Baekhee holds his face in place before she kisses him and mutters a soft ‘move’ against his lips.

 

He starts off slowly, thrusting in a steady rhythm that makes both of them sigh in pleasure. Baekhee locks her ankles around Chanyeol’s hips, wanting him closer and deeper.

 

Baekhee’s fingers dig into his shoulder painfully and it will definitely leave marks but he doesn’t care. He picks up his pace, aiming for the spot that could make Baekhee sees stars. His smile is smug when he finds it and Baekhee screams in pleasure.

 

He knows he won’t last long. He has been holding back since the blowjob and he is going to explode anytime soon. But he wants Baekhee to come first. So he reaches down, rubbing on Baekhee’s swollen clit, watching as Baekhee thrashes around on the bed.

 

“Oh god Chanyeol,” Baekhee gasps loudly because of the overstimulation.Her body starts to shake and she comes with a loud wail of Chanyeol’s name, thighs clenching tightly around Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol follows shortly after, the way Baekhee is clenching around him is too much for him to handle. He empties his load inside Baekhee, sighing in pleasure before he plops down on top of Baekhee’s pliant body.

 

“That’s so good.” Baekhee says breathlessly. Her body is still trembling slightly because of the intensity of her orgasm.

 

Chanyeol holds her close, peppering her necks with soft kisses to soothe her down.

 

“I am hungry.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Let’s go out for dinner.”

 

“We need to shower first.”

 

“Yes we need to.” He lifts himself up with his elbows before he pulls out from Baekhee, watching his cum drips down in wonder. Then he realizes something. “Fuck.”

 

Baekhee looks at him curiously. “What?”

 

“I forgot to wear a condom.”

 

“Well, fuck.”

  
  
  


 

 

Jiwoo has been crying nonstop for almost half-an-hour and Sehee is panicking. Jongin is still at work so she is left alone with the baby. She has tried to feed her, changed her diaper, carried her, but none of them worked.

 

She rocks Jiwoo in her arms while singing her a lullaby, but Jiwoo doesn’t stop crying. She looks at the exhausted baby in her arms and suddenly she feels her eyes sting. Before she can stop herself, she has started crying too. She cradles Jiwoo closely onto her chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

 

“I am sorry. Please stop crying, Jiwoo-yah.” She pleads.

 

Jiwoo’s loud wail pierce through her heart and she cries harder. She starts to worry, what if Jiwoo is sick? Should she bring her to the hospital now? But she can’t drive when Jiwoo is crying like this. She should call Jongin, but Jongin has told her he has an important meeting with a representative from an agency today. She is alone and she is scared. She doesn’t know what she has to do.

 

She hugs Jiwoo tighter while whispering comforting words into the baby’s ears even though she herself needs someone to comfort her.

 

“Sehee?” Jongin’s voice startles her and she turns around to a sight of Jongin standing in the hallway with wide eyes.

 

She breaks down after seeing Jongin and Jongin rushes to her side, taking Jiwoo from her.

 

“What happened? Why is Jiwoo crying? Why are you crying?” He asks frantically.

 

“I don’t know,” she sobs, “she has been crying for half-an-hour. I have tried everything but she can’t stop crying.” Sehee covers her face with her trembling hands and Jongin feels his heart drops.

 

“Hey baby, it’s okay. I am here now. You go rest in our room, okay? I am going to handle this.” Jongin presses a comforting kiss on Sehee’s temple. Sehee nods her head meekly before she walks away and locks herself in their room.

 

Jiwoo’s wailing has gotten weaker and Jongin assumes that she is feeling tired now.

 

“Princess, do you miss your mommy and daddy?” He asks in a soft voice. He caresses the baby’s soft lock while rocking her gently. “It’s okay, they will come back soon. Don’t cry okay? You have Aunty Sehee and Uncle Jongin here.”

 

Jiwoo’s head falls onto his shoulder and her cries have subsided into soft sobs. He doesn’t stop moving and keeps talking to her. Soon, the sobs died down and Jongin sighs in relief. Finally, she falls asleep.

 

He slowly makes his way to the guest room where Jiwoo’s crib is located. As gently as possible, he puts her down into her crib, not wanting to wake her up because it’s going to be a war. Jiwoo’s eyes are puffy and her cheeks are wet from tears. Jongin looks at her fondly while caressing her head.

 

“Have a sweet dream, princess.” He kisses her forehead softly before he straightens up and leaves the room.

 

Now, he can finally focus on Sehee. He feels bad for letting Sehee went through all that alone. Maybe he should stop going to the studio everyday until Chanyeol and Baekhee come back so he can stay home and accompany Sehee.

 

He opens the door slowly, not wanting to startle Sehee because he knows how sensitive she is right now.

 

Sehee is sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, her knees are pulled up against her chest and her head is hidden between them. Jongin’s heart breaks at the sight. Sehee looks so vulnerable right now.

 

He climbs onto the bed and sits down on the space next to Sehee. He doesn’t do anything and just waits. Leaning his back against the headboard, he shifts closer until their arms are flushed together, a way to let Sehee knows that he is here for her.

 

He hears a sharp intake of breath and he waits.

 

“My mom used to ignore us when we cried,” Sehee says, head still buried in her knees. “She would let us cry for hours, not even glancing at us, not even once. She watched the TV, ate her food, called her friends, as if we weren’t there.” Sehee’s voice cracked and Jongin wraps his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

 

“I would carry Sehun in my arms, trying to calm him down. I was only four years old. I couldn’t carry him for too long because he was heavy,” a sob could be heard and Jongin rests his chin on top of Sehee’s head. Jongin knew Sehee’s family was fucked up but he had never heard of this story before.

 

“My mom was there but growing up it didn’t feel like I have a mother at all. She never cared about me, about Sehun. I had to take care of everything by myself. Dad eventually left because he found another woman, and mom blamed me and Sehun for it. What did we even do?” Sehee’s body shakes in anger and Jongin hugs her tighter, heart cracking at every sob Sehee lets out.

 

“When Jiwoo cried just now, it reminded me so much of Sehun when he was crying nonstop and I had to hug him to calm him down. I was so young, so scared something was wrong with Sehun. I called my mom, but she didn’t even spare us a glance,” Sehee clenches her fist as her voice becomes tighter, “if only she had checked on Sehun, if only she had felt Sehun’s burning body, if only she had brought him to the hospital, Sehun would have been with us now. He wouldn’t have died in my arms.” Sehee shifts to bury her face on Jongin’s chest, wailing as she thinks of her brother, about the pain that both of them had to go through because of her mother.

 

Jongin blinks his tears away, biting on his lower lip hardly. “Baby..Sehee..” He doesn’t know what to say that can make Sehee feels better. He knew about Sehee’s little brother. Sehee had told him when they were dating. Sehun was just one year old when he passed away due to high fever.

 

“That woman didn’t even cry during his funeral. She looked relieved even.” Sehee’s voice is filled with so much hatred and Jongin can’t blame her. Sehee’s mother was the reason why Sehee is so reluctant to have a kid. She is afraid she will be like her mother. It is impossible to happen because Jongin knows Sehee, he knows what type of person Sehee is and she is different from her mother. But Sehee is scared, she is traumatized, and Jongin understands her.

 

No one knows about Sehee’s past except Jongin. Not even Baekhee. She met Baekhee after she was adopted by her current parents (her mother eventually left her at an orphanage and to be honest she had seen it coming). It’s not because Sehee doesn’t trust her, but because it’s hard for her to tell the story again and again. It will open her wound and she just simply doesn’t want to experience that again. But one day, when she is ready, she is going to tell Baekhee about it. One day.

 

Jongin cups Sehee’s jaw and lifts her head up and she is staring into his eyes right now. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheek before he leans down to kiss Sehee’s lips. He nibbles on her lower lip, moving his lips slowly, not trying to do more, just simply wanting to comfort his wife.

 

He feels Sehee relaxes in his arms, hand coming up to play with the hair on his nape.

 

“You are amazing. I am so proud of you, do you know that?” Jongin rests their foreheads together. “You have gone through a lot, but you still managed to achieve your dream, to smile, to love. You have grown up to be a very amazing person, and I am so grateful for that.”

 

Sehee looks at him straight in the eyes and Jongin sends her a soft smile. “I love you.” He whispers.

 

Sehee closes her eyes before she leans in for another kiss. Jongin indulges her, knowing she needs proximity and assurance.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Jongin asks after they pull away.

 

Sehee nods and gives him a small smile, and that’s all he needs. “I am going to check on Jiwoo.” Sehee tells him before she pecks his lips once again.

 

“Okay. I am going to take a shower.”

 

Sehee gets off the bed and leaves the room. Jongin watches her retreating back. Sehee’s well-being is what matters the most to him and he will do everything to make her happy, even if that means he needs to put his dream aside.

  
  
  
  


Jongin is playing with Jiwoo in the living room while Sehee is cutting the fruits in the kitchen. She can hear Jiwoo’s giggles and Jongin’s laughters, her heart warms at the sound. Jiwoo has been staying with them for five days and she has gotten used to it. Jiwoo doesn’t cry that much anymore, except when she is sleepy or hungry. But now she already knows how to handle it. No longer freaking out.

 

Jongin has decided to take a few days off and Sehee is beyond happy because at least she is not alone.

 

It’s not as scary as she thought it would be. She likes looking after Jiwoo. Feeding her, playing with her, bathing her, carrying her, putting her to sleep, she enjoys it. She has been worried that she would hate Jiwoo, like how her mother hates her, but as days pass, she falls more in love with Jiwoo instead.

 

A warm touch on her back makes her jumps in surprise and almost cuts her finger with the knife she is holding. She turns around and sighs when she realizes that it’s just Jongin and Jiwoo.

 

“Did we scare you?” Jongin looks at her worriedly.

 

“I am fine.” She dismisses easily.

 

“You didn’t cut yourself did you?”

 

“Almost.”

 

“Sorry.” Jongin smiles sheepishly.

 

Jiwoo makes a grabby hand at her and she smiles. “Can you cut the fruits?” She asks Jongin.

 

“Of course.”

 

She washes her hands and wipes it dry before she takes Jiwoo from Jongin’s arms. Jiwoo latches onto her like a koala and it’s too cute for words.

 

“I am going to be so sad when she has to go home.” Sehee pouts.

 

Jongin chuckles. “We can always visit them.”

 

“But it won’t be the same, I can’t hold and kiss her whenever I want.”

 

“Oh god you are too attached to her already.” Jongin sighs dramatically. “What to do? Should we kidnap her?”

 

“Baek will kill me,” Sehee scoffs. “Let’s have our own baby instead.”

 

Jongin drops the knife he is holding onto the floor and Sehee looks at him in alarm. “Jongin, you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

Jongin turns to look at her wide a very shocked expression. “W-what did you say just now?”

 

Sehee’s gaze softens before she steps forward so she can rests her forehead on Jongin’s shoulder. “I think I am ready.”

 

“Sehee..” Jongin is speechless. He never knew this day will come. He is too happy he can’t express it with words.

 

Sehee pulls away to look at him. “Let’s have a kid together, Jongin.” She says firmly, no trace of hesitation at all.

 

Jongin blinks the tears away from his eyes as he laughs in happiness. He pulls Sehee into a hug, careful not to crash Jiwoo who is sandwiched in between them.

 

“Thank you, Sehee. Thank you so much.” Jongin says.

 

Sehee smiles. “I am sorry I took a long time.”

 

“Don’t say that, please don’t.” Jongin chides her softly.

 

“I love you, Jongin. You know that right?”

 

Jongin chuckles breathlessly. “Of course I know. I am not that stupid. I love you too. Oh god, I am so happy right now I feel like flying.”

 

“You are so silly.” Sehee says with a fond smile on her face.

 

As much as Jongin wants to make her happy, Sehee wants to make him happy too, and finally she can help Jongin to fulfil his dream to have his small little family.

  
  
  


_One month later.._

 

**Baekhee (15:34): Sehee I have a news!!!**

 

**Sehee (15:34): I have a news too!!!**

 

**Baekhee (15:35): Okay let’s say it together**

 

**Sehee (15:35): Okay, ready?**

 

**Baekhee (15:35): 1**

 

**Baekhee (15:35): 2**

 

**Baekhee (15:35): 3!!**

 

**Sehee (15:36): I AM PREGNANT**

 

**Baekhee (15:36): I AM PREGNANT!!!**

 

**Sehee (15:36): oH mY God**

 

**Baekhee (15:36): Damn..**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D


End file.
